Optical fibers are used in various types of communication networks, for example for facilitating data transfer at a rate of at least one gigabit per second (i.e., “Gbps” or “G”). Traditional 1G and 10G networks, in which data is transferred at a rate of 1 Gbps and 10 Gbps, respectively, are based upon a 12-count (“12ct”) fiber and/or a structured cabling system (SCS) utilizing a 12ct fiber basis. That is, the base unit of network hardware including cables, ribbon cables, trunk cables, connectors, converters, adapters, patches, etc., of traditional networks is a 12ct fiber.
The demand for faster data transfer (e.g., at a rate of 40G, 100G, 400G, etc.) is ever increasing, in part due to the onset of smart technology, which utilize fiber networks and/or components thereof for accessing (i.e., sending/receiving) data from network carriers/providers, media outlets, the cloud, data applications, social media applications, etc. Network providers utilize data centers for housing network hardware or components, including servers, transceivers, receivers, communication modules, converters, connectors, plates, patches, racks, routers, switches, ports, etc., for supporting 1G/10G/40G/100G networks. To date, networks and network data centers utilize hardware based upon the traditional 12ct fiber as a fiber basis.
In faster networks, such as in 40G and 100G networks, only 8 of the 12 fibers may be used for facilitating data transmission. Thus, conventional networks have extensive amounts of unused (e.g., wasted) fibers. This is costly and expensive to manufacture, manage, and maintain. In addition, expensive converters or conversion modules must be used to convert, upgrade, and/or otherwise scale slower networks (i.e., 1G, 10G) into faster networks (i.e., 40G, 100G, etc.).
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-fiber push on (MPO) connector device, generally designated MPO, utilized in conventional fiber networks. MPO connector includes a 12ct basis. As noted above, in 40G and 100G networks, only 8 of the 12 fibers may be used for facilitating data transmission (e.g., 4×TX and 4×RX). The middle four fibers, generally designated FM, are present in the middle ferrule positions of MPO, but are unused and may be referred to as “dark”. The outer fibers generally designated FO are disposed on outermost positions of MPO and are used for transmission/receipt of data in a communication network. In traditional networks using traditional practices of 12ct SCS, the middle four fibers FM result in a fiber waste of about 33%, as roughly about ⅓ of the fibers are unused. This is wasteful, expensive, and inefficient, especially for networks utilizing optical multi-mode (OM) fibers as described by ISO 11801 and/or as defined in TIA-492-AAAD. The 33% fiber waste amounts to a considerable waste in terms of dollars, materials, resources, and space, which is unacceptable, especially in large networks utilizing data centers having hundreds of ports.
In addition to fiber waste, another problem encountered in conventional networks and data centers utilizing a 12ct fiber basis is that conversion modules are required to achieve 100% fiber utilization. Many network carriers simply cannot absorb a 33% fiber waste. FIG. 2 illustrates a converter, or conversion module generally designated M.
Conversion module M is configured to receive incoming fibers and re-configure or map the fibers in such a way that all fibers become utilized at the output. For example, module M includes two input MPO connections or ports MI, each consisting of a 12ct fiber basis, for a total of 2×12ct or 24 total input fibers. The 24 fibers are re-configured within a housing H of module M, such that three output MPO connections having an 8-count (“8ct”) fiber basis are output via output MPO connections or ports MO. In this scenario, the 24 fibers (i.e., 2×12ct) from the two input ports MI are converted into 3×8ct MPO connections at the output ports MO. Conversion modules M are costly, require valuable space, and require thorough record keeping and labeling for properly mapping the network.
Furthermore, by definition, converters or conversion modules M place additional termination points within the network. Modules M create additional termination points, including two additional per channel or one additional per interconnection point (e.g., between 12ct and 8ct fibers), and challenge meeting the link loss budgets.
As FIG. 3 illustrates, an interconnection point P is disposed between the 12ct fiber (e.g., one 24ct fiber ribbon) connection C1 or termination point and three 8ct fiber connections or termination points, each designated C2. Connection points C1 and C2 are termination points, which are susceptible to signal loss. For example, at interconnection point P, the 24ct fiber F24 is re-configured or mapped into three 8ct fibers, F8. Each connection or termination point at interconnection point P increases the chance for signal loss across each network channel.
In view of these problems, a need exists for networks, devices, and/or methods having a reduced fiber count or fiber count basis thereby achieving 100% fiber utilization end-to-end. In some embodiments, a need exists for data centers, devices, and/or methods utilizing only an 8-count (“8ct”) fiber basis to support 40G, 100G, or networks supporting more than 100G communications. Such networks, devices, and/or methods should advantageously be devoid of connectors and/or conversion modules, thereby minimizing the chance for signal loss within the network.